This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To characterize the effect of corticotropin-releasing factor in stress-related disruption of primate maternal behavior.[unreadable] [unreadable] This project began in September, 2006. We have completed pilot tests and are currently performing the first experiment, [unreadable] which involves effects of acute and chronic cortisol elevations on maternal behavior in marmosets. This research uses [unreadable] WNPRC Animal Services and Assay Services.